


Hush

by x_Talon_x



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Talon_x/pseuds/x_Talon_x
Summary: AU where Dean's awake when Azazel comes on Sam's 6 month birthday.





	

There was a footstep on the stairs. Dean heard it. Soft footfalls tracked down the hallway, barely there over the sound of the TV downstairs, accompanied by the soft rustle and creak of a leather jacket.

Dean pulled the covers up under his chin and huddled deeper into the bed as the sounds came to his room. A tall figure paused at the open door, silhouetted against the nightlight in the hall. A single band of light arced across the figure's face from the curtained window, revealing a single muddy gold eye. It crinkled a little in an unseen malevolent smile and the man turned toward Sammy's nursery. Terror froze Dean's voice in his throat and he huddled deeper under the covers, shivering. His voice--a purr almost--slithered back to him in a whispered sing-song as he went.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Azazel's gonna make Sam a mockingbird...and if that mockingbird takes wing, Azazel's gonna make him the new Boy-King..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing that popped into my head one night. Hope you like it!


End file.
